New Comics Vol 1 6
* Scar Other Characters: * Johnny * Jane | StoryTitle2 = Jousting | Synopsis2 = Hash comes up with a prank to pull when he sees Don and Hamburger jousting with bags of sand. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Don Coyote Supporting Characters: * Hamburger Other Characters: * Hash | StoryTitle3 = Castaway Island: Episode 5 | Synopsis3 = The search for Sally reaches a dead end. MacDougal and Larry start to think of a new plan, when Blackface and his cohorts appear out of the brush with guns pointed. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * Larry Villains: * Blackface | StoryTitle4 = Ol' Oz Bopp | Synopsis4 = Oz has an annoying friend that tells corny jokes all day. When Evelyn tells Oz that he's coming over tonight, Oz takes measures to avoid seeing him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Oz Bopp Other Characters: * Evelyn Bopp | StoryTitle5 = Captain Quick: Episode 5 | Synopsis5 = Continued from last issue. It appears Marjorie still loves Quick, but Captain Rodriguez needs to marry her so that he can rescue her father from the Inquisition. Meanwhile, up on deck the crew has spotted three spanish ships heading there way. Realizing that battle would be hopeless, Quick orders the raising of the white flag. Story continues next issue. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Don Pedro * Marjorie * Rodriguez | StoryTitle6 = The Drew Mystery: Part 3 | Synopsis6 = Dale and Dick are able to track the criminals to a lone cabin by the lake. They hear the men question Dr. Millard. But one of the crooks sneaks up behind them and holds Dale and Dick at gunpoint. Story continues next issue | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Dick Sparks Villains: * Stitch Other Characters: * Dr. Millard | StoryTitle7 = Knife Ambush: Part 6 | Synopsis7 = Cal and Alec split up once they're in town. They each gather up some recruits for the plan to catch Knife Ambush. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Cal * Alec Villains: * Knife Ambush Other Characters: * Ben * J. Aloysus Witherspoon | StoryTitle8 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 2 | Synopsis8 = Sandor is caught by Rajah and his men. The witch-doctor says that he is to be sacrificed at sundown to Bagheera the leopard. The dog he rescued overhears this and quickly rushes off to tell his pack. As the sun goes down, Sandor can see the leopard start to slowly stalk towards him. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Agra Villains: * Rajah Maharajah | StoryTitle9 = Needles Uses His Noodle | Synopsis9 = Needles starts building a rocket that will take him to the moon. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Needles | StoryTitle10 = Andy Handy | Synopsis10 = Andy thinks about making a garden, but his back makes the digging difficult. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Andy Handy | StoryTitle11 = The St. Pierre Mystery: Part 3 | Synopsis11 = As Maginnis tends to Dubois gunshot wound, the man from before approaches them again and this time he tries to aim for Macginnis. But Dubois is able to reach for his own gun and shoot the would-be-murderer down. Unfortunately, this calls the other two criminals to their location. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Maginnis Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois | StoryTitle14 = She: Episode 1 | Synopsis14 = Adapted from the novel by H. Rider Haggard. Horace Holly, a not very attractive young man, becomes the adopted father of a little boy named Leo. The two became inseparable and did everything together. One day on his 25th birthday Leo learns from his biological father's message that he is the descendant of a man named Armenartas, whose mate was killed by an immortal high priestess known as 'She". And that he must continue the quest of She, which his father died trying to complete. Eager to get started, Leo, Horace, and their servant and friend Job, all sail out on a small vessel towards the priestess home island of Kor. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly Supporting Characters: * Leo Vincey Villains: * She Other Characters: * Job | StoryTitle15 = 17-20 On the Black: Part 6 | Synopsis15 = Continued from last issue. Still believing Jim to be tied up in the hold, Frog tells the first mate (actually Jim Gale in disguise) to dock at the harbor of Benito Bahia. Jim secretly trails Frog into the town. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Villains: * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Kim | StoryTitle16 = On Dolorosa Isle: Part 2 | Synopsis16 = Continued from last issue. As Steve and his companions start to explore Dolorosa Island, they get caught in a tropical storm which drags Sam and Keith out to a rocky outcrop several miles away from the island. Steve, Myra, and Hugo search for their friends immediately after the storm, but find trouble with the natives instead. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford * Hugo Judd Other Characters: * Sam * Keith Roland | StoryTitle17 = Jibby | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Jibby | StoryTitle18 = Rattlesnakes In the Bed | Synopsis18 = Tex throws a punch at Slim for putting rattlesnakes in his bed. Angrily, Slim searches the town to pay Tex back. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tex Other Characters: * Miss Helen | StoryTitle20 = The Secret Cruise: Part 5 | Synopsis20 = Joe tells Willie about his Aunt Millie being eaten by sharks. Ray and Gail believe that his story sounds a little strange. Captain Gewgaw discovers that someone had stolen the map from his cabin, and that it was most likely Aunt Millie. Just as they are all heading back to Ray and Gail's cabin, they see Aunt Millie standing before them in her girdle asking where her clothes went. There is something mighty peculiar going on... Story is continued next issue. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Ray * Gail Other Characters: * Willie Gewgaw * Joe * Aunt Millie * Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut | StoryTitle21 = The Vikings: Episode 6 | Synopsis21 = Continued from last issue. Haal becomes Ivar's most trusted bodyguard after being bested by him in a duel. Ivar receives word that his new ships have been completed. Setting sail with his crew, Ivar starts his exploration of parts unknown. A storm separates Ivar's ship from the rest of his fleet,and Ivar himself is thrown overboard into the crashing waves. Not wasting a second, Haal jumps in after him and succeeds in pulling Ivar back to the safety of the ship, drowning in the process. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Other Characters: * Haal | StoryTitle22 = Goofo the Great | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Goofo Other Characters: * Emily | StoryTitle23 = King Arthur: Episode 4 | Synopsis23 = King Arthur holds a jousting contest where he places gems from a golden crown up as the prize. A knight named Lancelot wins every match. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Arthur Other Characters: * Lancelot * Guinevere | StoryTitle24 = Heading South: Part 3 | Synopsis24 = Released for good behavior, Sternpipe joins Captain Spiniker on a short trip to Pheu Pheu island. A land, as Sternpipe discovers, known as much for it's beautiful island women as it is for it's lush plant-life. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Captain Spiniker Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | StoryTitle26 = Golden Dragon: Episode 1 | Synopsis26 = Ken and Ian are two adventurers who want to find Ghengis Khan's lost treasure. But when asking a visiting Mongolian named Torgadoff about it, he become enraged and attacks Ian, telling him he will be killed if he ever sets foot in Mongolia. A young Mongolian tells the two men that Torgadoff will very likely try to get even with them. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Ken Cockerhill * Ian Murray Villains: * Torgadoff | StoryTitle27 = Attack On Washington | Synopsis27 = A massive war tank is on the rampage in Washington, D.C., and it's headed straight for the Capitol building! The masked men force the President to give them a list of all the Federal Men. They then plan on using that list to track down and kill the most dangerous members, including Steve Carson. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * | StoryTitle28 = It`s a Dern Lie | Synopsis28 = | Notes = * The characters 'Sir Loin' and 'Cowhide' go through a change of name in this issue. Sir Loin becomes 'Don Coyote', and Cowhide becomes 'Hamburger. * Also, Sagebrush and Cactus become 'Cal' and 'Alec'. * This issue features another installment of Famous Poems Illustrated, this time: Kambalu, by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow * A two-paged gag strip, "Jibby" by Vincent Sullivan, appears in this issue. It is unknown if the main character is Jibby Jones or not. * "Rusty" was drawn by Harold Sherman. * "Goofo the Great" once again makes an appearance by Russell Cole. * This issue sees continues the adaptation of A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}